Afro Lupin '68
is the second opening theme of Lupin the Third Part I, composed by Takeo Yamashita and performed by the singer Charlie Kosei. Despite being used as an opening theme, it first appeared in Is Lupin Burning...?! at the end of the race and is also used as a song in episodes. Lyrics Please note that the lyrics are done by ear due to no official records of the lyrics. The existing materials have sound effects and for the opening theme, Yasuo Yamada's voice over. Original version Used in Is Lupin Burning...?! and the opening theme. P38, Walther Machine cries, the Walther P38, Walther Machine cries, Walther Lupin The Third, go man To be guy, you’re got to go man self Lupin The Third, go man To be guy, you’re got to go man self You got to smile, feel it Get angry, keep cool man Got to smile, and feel it You got to get angry, cool, cool man Lupin The Third, go go Ohhh Lupin The Third, Lupin The Third, Lupin The Third Used in The Emerald's Secret P38, Walther Machine cries, the Walther P38, the Wal"ther (music jingle interrupting) Lupin The Third," go man You got to smile, feel it Get angry, keep cool man Got to smile, and feel it You got to get angry, cool, cool man Lupin The Third, go go Ohhh Lupin The Third, Lupin The Third, Lupin The Third Used in Let's Catch Lupin and Go to Europe P38, Walther Machine cries, the Walther P38, the Walther Machine cries, Walther Lupin The Third, go man Lupin The Third, go go Ohhh Lupin The Third, Lupin The Third, Lupin The Third Variation Used in Farewell My Beloved Witch P38, yeah the Walther You know machine cries, the Walther Lupin the Third, go man Keep it cool man, go go man You got to smile You got to feel it You got to get angry, go man Lupin the Third, go man Lupin the Third, go man Lupin the Third, yeah yeah (sound effect blocking lyrics, possibly Lupin the Third) yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Lupin the Third, got to go man Lupin the Third, get to go man Lupin Bridge 1 Lupin The Third, go go Oh god, go go Bridge 2 P38, Walther Machine cries, Walther Rebirth From '71 Original Score Unlike the other versions, Lupin uses the English customary pronunciation of /ˈluː.pən/ (loopahn) rather than /ˈlurː.pan/ that the original used. (Yeah ba-ba-ba-ya) (Yeah ba-ba-ba-ya) (Yeah ba-ba-ba-ya) (Yeah ba-ba-ba-ya) P38 (Yeah ba-ba-ba-ya) Machine cries (Yeah ba-ba-ba-ya) P38 (Yeah ba-ba-ba-ya) Machine cries (Yeah ba-ba-ba-ya) (Yeah ba-ba-ba-ya) (Yeah ba-ba-ba-ya) (Yeah ba-ba-ba-ya) (Yeah ba-ba-ba-ya) (Yeah ba-ba-ba-ya) (Yeah ba-ba-ba-ya) (Yeah ba-ba-ba-ya) (Yeah ba-ba-ba-ya) P38 (Yeah ba-ba-ba-ya) Walther Machine cries (Yeah ba-ba-ba-ya) Walther P38 (Yeah ba-ba-ba-ya) Walther Machine cries (Yeah ba-ba-ba-ya) Walther Yeah (Yeah ba-ba-ba-ya) Lupin! (Yeah ba-ba-ba-ya) You gotta feeling it (Yeah ba-ba-ba-ya) Where there's dark (Yeah ba-ba-ba-ya) Yes look closer (Yeah ba-ba-ba-ya) Lupin Lupin the Third Oh yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Oh Lupin the Third, Lupin the Third, Lupin the Third Notes *Due to that the original master tape is lost for the song, no complete version of the song exists and had to be spliced from episodes that also had sound effects. The one in "'71 ME TRACKS" was from The Emerald's Secret and Let's Catch Lupin and Go to Europe. It was rearranged in "Lupin III - TV Original BGM Collection" and "Rebirth From '71 Original Score". The instrumental version used in Rainy Afternoons are Dangerous! is also lost. *Originally the song was nameless then it was named "AFRO ROCK THEME" on Lupin III - TV Original BGM Collection however it was then changed to Afro Lupin '68. Category:Songs